


The only thing that matters

by sansaswildlinglover



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Bran has a sunlight allergy, Drabble, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-21
Updated: 2018-11-21
Packaged: 2019-08-27 02:03:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 168
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16693324
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sansaswildlinglover/pseuds/sansaswildlinglover





	The only thing that matters

“You’re going to regret this,” Bran sighs. He has been happier than he’s thought possible for years now, since he met Jojen at his sister’s party, but he knows they have no future together.

Who would ever want to be with a person who can’t go out because they’re allergic to sunlight?

Jojen frowns, almost too distracted by the way he pouts. “Why?”

“I’m stuck inside most of the time, but you don’t have to be. You should go out and see something of the world.”

Jojen offers him a smile. “You forget I’m used to being stuck inside. I was sick all the time growing up, and I learned to visit a thousand different worlds in my own imagination.”

“You’re not sick anymore,” Bran mumbles.

“No, but I’ve seen enough of the world to know it’s much the same wherever you go,” he counters. “Besides, I’ve already found the only thing that matters.”

“What’s that?”

“You,” he says with a smile that lights up his green eyes.


End file.
